A photovoltaic module may include an optically transparent front substrate and a protective back substrate. The module may also include a plurality of layers formed between the front and back substrates thereby enabling the module to convert solar radiation to electricity. During manufacturing of the module, tape may be applied to a portion of the module. The tape may be a double-sided tape having a backing layer. Existing apparatuses for dispensing tape can experience complications resulting from poor control over the tape dispensing process and poor control over collecting the backing layer.